Reid in Wonderland
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Title says all. Rated T for safety.
1. A raid gone wrong

**A/N: The first chapter of Reid in Wonderland! Whooooo! I was re-reading the book for the zillionth time and that's where I got the idea for this. So here's the first chap!**

**A/N 2: Still don't know if this'll be a slash between Reid/Morgan **

**Warning: Many of you will think I'm higher than a Georgia pine. Well I don't do drugs nor do I drink. I swear on my mama's grave. I just have a wide imagination. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**A raid gone wrong.**

They had him. The UnSub was cornered with no where to go. Or that's what the BAU team thought. They were now chasing him through the woods. Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Baby Girl, tell me you have him?" He asked.

"Negative. He's gone ghost on me." She said.

"Damn! Track him again. We can't lose him!" He exclaimed.

"Language you cuss cup. You got my Junior G-Man present." She scolded lightly.

"Garcia, I curse too. Just not as often." Reid said.

"Sure you do my Baby Genius. PG out!" She said ending the call. Her finger flying over her keyboard.

Morgan and Reid continued down the trail. This was one UnSub they couldn't lose. They wanted this bastards head on a sliver platter. His name was Reily Burton. Age 36. Raped 7 males, 7 females. Had an obsession with the number 7. Murdered all the victims. Started killng his victims a few months ago, but started raping at a young age.

Hotch and Rossi had no luck. They lost the dude down the river. Emily and JJ turned around and headed back before they got lost. Morgan and Reid thought it's better to go back and re group. They needed a plan to catch this guy.

They muled over their options and the only one they could do for now was to split up and search for him again. They got the gear they needed and headed out.

So far so good. They split up and covered a lot of ground. They called each other to check to see if they were good and if they found anything. So far nothing. No trace of the guy. Reid was talking to Morgan when he heard footsteps.

"Morgan. Are you near me?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Morgan repiled, worry laced in his voice.

"Nothing." He said continuing.

Reid heard the footsteps again and hit the ground running. The faster he went the faster the footsteps got. Someone was following him. He stopped and turned to see what. Nothing. He turned back around and hit somthing. He looked up and it was there UnSub! Reids instincts took over and he bolted. The UnSub followed. Reid stopped dead in his tracks. There was no where to go but down the cliff. The UnSub stopped and smiled.

"No where to go beautiful." The UnSub said getting closer to him.

Reids instincts kicked in again. He looked at the UnSub and then down the cliff. The UnSub got clser and Reid knocked him off the ledge but unfortunatly for Reid, the UnSub grabbed him and he fell with him. His world went black.

**Oh snap! The bastard! Chapter 1 done! Hope it wasn't too bad! Be back later with chapter 2! Bye!**

**Until next time! I know what you did!**


	2. Reid in Wonderland

**A/N: Thanks for the adds, reviews, and hits so far! Virtual hugs and cookies! Lol. Chapter 2! Whoooooooo! I think I'll have fun writing this. Anywho, before I ramble like Reid *twidles fingers like he does* let's get hopping!**

**A/N 2: I've decided this will not be a slash. **

**A/N 3: Will and will not follow the book/movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Reid in Wonderland.**

When Reid woke up, he realized he wasn't in Arizona anymore. Where the hell was he? He looked around and nothing seemed fimiliar nor right for that matter. He got up and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. Neither would the other doors. He spotted a small door.

"No way I'd fit through there. Now what?" He asked himself.

He looked beside the table and saw a glass case with a cake sitting inside. He opened the case and took out the cake which said 'eat me'. He shrugged and took a bite. He grew. He grew til his head hit the ceiling. He looked down at the table and spotted a key. He picked it up along with a bottle. The tag said 'drink me'. So he did. He shrunk. But he could fit through the door now. He unlocked it with the key and went through.

**CM**

The BAU team searched frantically for their youngest. Morgan dialed Garcia once again.

"Please tell me you got him Baby Girl?" He asked worriedly.

"Uno momento." She said. Her fingers flying over the keys. She traced and found her baby! "He's up the river! Go north 1 mile, then make a left."

"Thanks Garcia." He said. He hit the ground running. If the UnSub harmed his little brother in any way, he swore to God he would rip out his eyes right out the sockets! Then he'd cut his fingers off one by one, then his hands.

Hotch brought him out of his thoughts. They looked around and no sign of him or the UnSub. Morgan called Garcia and she told them to look down the cliff. They did and they flew down the cliff.

Morgan was at Reids side instantly. Hotch went to check the UnSub.

"UnSub's gone." Hotch said.

"Reid's barely breathing." Morgan said voice filled with fear and worry.

"Rossi call an ambulance. We found Reid and the UnSub. UnSubs gone and Reid's barely hanging on." Hotch said with the same voice as Morgan.

While Hotch was talking to Rossi, Morgan was desperatly trying to wake his baby brother.

"Come on Bro, wake up. Open your eyes for me. Come on!" He shouted.

Deciding now would be a good time to move, Morgan picked up his brother gently bridal style. He carried him to the waiting ambulance. Morgan reluctantly handed Reid over to the paramedics.

Insisting he ride with them, the rest of the team followed behind.

**CM**

It felt like hours since Reid had started walking. He was trying to find a way back home. Where ever he was. He continued walking and smelled something. It was smoke. But it smelled differently than from a fire or a cigeratte. He decided to follow the smell. He follwed the smell and found a blue caterpiller. It looked familier. Like Hotch!

"Hotch?" He asked.

"My names not Hotch. It's Absolum." It said. "The question is who are you?"

"Spencer." Reid repiled.

Are you sure, stupid boy?" It asked.

"I'm not stupid. I have an IQ of 187, can read 20'000 words a minute and I have an eiditic memory." Reid said sternly and proudley.

"Oh. Then maybe you can be the one." A voice said.

Spencer looked down and saw a white rabbit holding something. There were also two kids with him. Twins. A boy and girl. They looked like Morgan and Garcia.

"Show him the oraculum." Said Absolum.

"This is our calander. And that's you. You have to be the one to bring down the King of Spades." The White Rabbit said.

"King of Spades? Has he done something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"He's a bad mother fucker alright. That son of a bitch is like his tyrant mother the Queen of Hearts. Thank the dirt she's dead." Said Tweedle Dum.

"So he's a tyrant and you want me to bring him to justice?" Spencer asked.

"Prehaps we should take him to the Hatter. He can tell you the whole story." Tweedle Dee said.

"Good idea. Let's get going before the Spade soilders find us." said the White Rabbit. "This way."

They walked through the thick wood til the Spade soilders came and chased them. They had to seperate. A fast creature caught up to Reid and clawed his arm. Spencer took a sharp object and jabbed it through the creatures eye and popped it out. He turned and took off again.

He stopped running when he realized he was safe. He put the eye in his pocket and walked on.

"It looks you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." Said the Chesire cat.

"Am I dreaming?" Reid wondered out loud.

"I'm guessing the Bandersnatch got you. Here let me bind your wound." He said, wrapping Spencers arm with the cloth.

"Thank you." Reid said.

"Where are you headed?" The smiling cat asked.

"The Hatter I believe they said." Spencer repiled.

"Ah. The Hatter. I shall take you to him and the Hare. But no further." He said.

"Lead the way." Reid said.

With that they disappeared in the thick wood.

**I hope that was ok. I think I did good. Anywho, not all the chapters will be like this. You know where we find our hero in Wonderland than our other heroes in the real world, then back to Wonderland. Anyways *sweatdrop* it's 2 am and I'm hitting it for the night. Be back tomorrow!**

**Until next time! Little Bill! (Yes, I'm 20 yrs old and love Little Bill! Don't be judging.)**


	3. The Hatter and The Raven

**A/N: Hey bromans! Lol. Thanks so much for the hits, and adds. Makes me smile! :) See. Happyface is happy. Anyway sorry for the mundo delay. Life, family, health. All those were issues today. But they were delt with and everythings fine! So anyhow. 3rd chapter! Woot! Heads up: Slow updates tomorrow. Mother and middle brother have the day off. Anywho, *sweat drops* rambling like Reid again. Let's get a move on shall we?**

**A/N 2: Medical knowledge not from my brain, but from my moms text books and the loverly Dr. House. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Hatter and The Raven.**

"Spencer Reid?" the doctor called. They all stood up.

"Yes?" asked Hotch.

The doctor smiled at the BAU family. Then she got all serious and cleared his throat.

"Spencer has some serious buirsing and some broken bones. He suffered from three broken ribs one which punctured his lung. He has no concussion, but is comatose. Sometimes talking to a comatose patient can help wake them. So talk to him, read, sing. Whatever you must. He's young and in good health so he's bound to wake up soon." She told them.

She showed them to his room. He looked so small and fragile. He was hooked up to a bunch of machines and a ventilator. The team looked at him sadly. All thinking they failed him in some way. Garcia pulled out a book. 'The Raven' Reid did like Edgar Allen Poe. They all took turns reading. Hoping their baby would come back to them.

**CM**

Reid followed the Chesire cat through the woods until they got to the table.

"Here we are." Chesire said.

The Hatter looked up. He looked like Rossi! But Reid it wasn't him. The Hatter smiled and went towards him. He crossed the table and knelt down in front of Spencer.

"Why hello. I was wondering when you would get here." He said picking Reid up. "You're awfully late you know. Naughty boy."

"I'm sorry?" Reid said nervously.

"It's quite alright. You're here now and we have can tea." The Hatter said happily.

"So ummm can you tell me about the King of Spades?" Reid asked.

The Hatters smile shrunk. He straighten upand cleared his throat.

"The Queen of Hearts, after the Jabberwocky was slain by Alice. Had a son while in banishment. The Prince of Spades. When he got older he killed his mother and took over her kingdom in Salinzum Grum. He became a tyrant like her. Alice took over for the White Queen in Mamorial and used the Vorpal Sword to keep his powers at bay. But Alice has fallen ill and cannot continue her rule until she's cured." The Hatter explained.

"Ok, so what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well Spenny. The magic calander says you have to help the White Queen! You won't do it sittin there! Spoon." Said the March Hare a mile a minute.

"So the oraculum just isn't a calander it's a prophecy. And it says I must help the White Queen." Spencer whispered to himself. If it was true then it must also be his way home.

"I can tell what you're thinking and the answer is yes. You must face the King if you want to go home." The Hatter said.

"Ok. Take me to the White Queen." Spencer said.

The Hatter was about to take Spencer to the Queen when one of the Knights of Spades showed up. The Hatter forced Spencer to drink the same shrinking potion as he did earlier to get throught the he was small enough The Hatter hid him in a tea pot. A raven flew up to him.

"Down wit the Blak Kink" He whispered to the bird, and it flew off.

The knight glared at them and left.

When he was gone The Hatter opened the pot but quickly closed it.

"Pardon. One moment." He said cutting up fabric. When he was satified he slid the outfit in the pot. "Try this on."

Spencer picked up the outfit and put it on. When he was done he knocked on the lid. The Hatter took him out and smiled. Spencer looked good in his new outfit. It was sleeveless vest and long pants with boots, and of course his bindings matched his outfit.

"I like it. It suits you. Now to Mamorial. We mustn't keep Alice waiting." Said The Hatter. He held out his hat and Spencer climb on. "The best way to travel is by hat."

With that they left into another thick wood.

"Hatter. If you don't mind my asking, what was that you said to the raven?" He asked.

"Down wit the Blak Kink. Down with the Black King. The raven is on our side. He was just making sure you were hidden." He told him.

They walked on for what seemed liked hours. Heck Spencer even fell asleep. He jolted awake when he heard something. They were being chased! The Hatter took off his hat and tossed it across the lake.

The last thing he heard that night was 'Down wit the Blak Kink.'

When he woke the next morning the hat he was hiding under was tipped over and there stood the raven.

"The Hatter trusted you and you gave him away." Spencer said coldly.

"They have my son and daughter." said the raven.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked.

"Allen." said the raven.

"I'll help you get your childern, if you take me to Salinzum Grum." Spencer said.

"Deal." Allen said.

He bent down to let the young profiler on his back.

"To Salinzum Grum and don't forget the hat." Spencer said.

The raven speard its wind and took off. He circled in the sky and swooped down down grabbing the hat. Once he had the hat he flew towards the dreaded Salinzum Grum.

**Oh Snap! Wonder what will happen in Salinzum Grum? Ok so last chapter I mentioned this story will and will not follow the ****actual**** Alice in Wonderland (book and live action movie). So if I got something wrong, I apologize. Anyway bedtime for me. Peace off!**

**Until next time! Let it rip Beyblade! (I miss the original *sigh*)**


	4. Salinzum Grum

**A/N: Hey guys! Over 400+ hits! Thank you! It makes me happy! Anywho, sorry about the mundo delay. Long day at the doctors. I think mines a vampire...he took a lot of blood. Lol. Anywho before I start to ramble like Reid, let's get a move on. **

**sharkbaitz17-Thank you for your awesome review! I thought it would be funny to combine the two. I also thought it would be funny to Reid in Wonderland because he's so logical and literal. Hotch and Rossi would be like 'what the fuck happened?', Morgan would think he's high or drugged by an UnSub, JJ and Emily would be able to leave because they'd get lost, and Garcia would never want to leave. But all in all, I thought it would be a good, fun story for me to type because I love both Alice in Wonderland and Criminal Minds. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Salinzum Grum and the King of Spades.**

The raven flew over the wall of the castle and landed behind a bush.

"This is as far as I go. You might want to find away to get bigger. The King will crush you, that and you won't get too far being that small." Allen said. "I must go. I'll tell the Queen where you are. Find the Hatter and get to Mamorial as soon as possible."

"Thank you for everything. I'll try to be to quick." He told the giant bird.

He took off and a small creature tied up in a ball came rollin past him. He went over to the creature and untied him.

"You're free now." He said. The creature got up and left. He turned when he heard giat footsteps behind him. It was the White Rabbit.

"Oh it's you! Good to see you again." He said.

"Nice to you. Do you know a wat for me to get bigger?" Reid asked.

"Yes. The cake you had earlier. And my name's McTwisp by the way." The White Rabbit said. He dug through his pocket and found the cake. He handed it to Reid who took an enourmous bite.

"Not that much!" McTwisp shouted.

Reid grew til he was 9 feet tall! He looked down and quickly knelt behind the bush. He 'outgrew' his clothes. The King walked up to him.

"My boy. Who are you?" He asked. McTwisp made gestures to tell Reid not to tell the King his real identity.

"Spennos, from Fort Spenner." Reid lied.

"What happened to your clothes?" He asked.

"I outgrew them. This witch put a spell on me and I grew." He lied again. Reid hated lying.

"Well anyone you're height is welcome here, in my court. Fetch him some clothes. Use the drapes if you must but clothes this boy." The King said smiling at him. Reid returned his smile.

After a minutes Reid walked with the King in the throne after being clothed. The Kings knight came in. She looked a little like Tobias. Reid told himself not to panic over and over. The Tobias was dead. He couldn't hurt him. He relaxed a little when he left. She glared at him when she left.

"Sorry bout her. I believe she has something stuck up her ass. Anywho you must meet my twins! Their absolutly fun to laugh at. TWINS!" The King called.

Twiddle Dum and Twiddle Dee came out ffrom behind a pillar.

"So tell me twins, you're ridiculus story." The King ordered.

The two cleared their throats and told their tale.

"We meet the boy who's going to bring you down, and we were swept away by this whacked out bird thing." They said together.

The King busted out laughing.

"That's good. We all know the oraculum's wrong. Haha. Leave us." The King said. The twins obeyed. "Time for supper. The it's off to bed. It's gettin rather late."

They ate in almost dead silence. The Hatter was sorta loud. He told the King he would to 'hat' his head. The King freed him from his bounds and the Hatter got right to work.

After supper Reid lied in bed wondering if this was all just a dream. He fell asleep with tear rolling down his cheek. He missed his family terribly.

Allen made it back to Mamorial and saw the Queen was awake and sitting out on the balcony. The bird landed on the banister and bowed before her.

"My Queen. You should not be. You need to rest, you need your strength." He said.

"Allen. Sweet Allen. I'm fine. Where is Spencer?" She asked.

"In Salinzum Grum. I'm sorry my Queen." He apologized.

The Queen petted the large bird.

"It's alright. The answers he seeks are there. Also the Vorpal Swords twin is there. He cannot defeat the King without it." She assured him.

She looked at the stars. She knew Spencer was the right one to slay the King of Spades.

**Interesting. Wonder what'll happen next. Anywho, I'm calling it a night! Iz sleepy! Nighty night!**

**Until next time! Hey Arnold!**


	5. The Vorpal Swords Twin

**A/N: Goooood afternoon my doves! *Chesire grin* So chapter 5! Whooo! 500+ hits! You guys make me smile! See *even bigger Chesire grin* Lol. Anywho before I start to ramble let's get a move on.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Vorpal Swords Twin**

Reid woke up the next morning feeling extermely tired.

'Must be from growing and shrinking so much.' He thought.

He got up and went to find the Hatter. He headed down the hall towards the tower. He heard a sewing machine going and figured it the Hatter at work. He follwed the sound but heard footsteps behind him. He quickend his pace but the footsteps kept up. Next thing knew he up against the wall.

"I like you Spennos. I love tall guys. How about you and I go to my and have alittle fun." The Kings said.

Reid managed to slip away.

"Stay away from me." He spat and left for the Hatter.

He reached the Hatter and saw him working. He frowned. The Hatter shouldn't be working for this tyrant. He should be back where he belongs having fun and tea. He walked up to the Hatter and admired his work.

"Wow. There really nice." Reid said.

"It's good to be working in my trade again." The Hatter half happy half sad.

"I wish you didn't have to make them for him." Reid said sofly.

The Hatter looked up. Spencer was right. He went ballastic! Throwing things, tearing fabric. Reid grabbed the Hatter by the arm and looked at him with his puppy eyes. The Hatter calmed.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked the boy. "I'm scared Spencer. When this happened with Alice, she barley escaped. She didn't even know who she was. Am I mad?"

Reid frowned. He'd often wondered who he was. He shook his head and gazed at the Hatter once more.

"You're mad alright. Stark raving mad. But all the best people are. Even me. I'm the smartest of my family and everyone looks at me like I'm psycho. So we're both bonkers." Reid said chuckling.

The Hatter smiled. He and Reid laughed. Then the Hatter grew serious.

"You must find the Vorpal Swords twin. It's the only thing strong enough to destroy the King." The Hatter told him.

"Where would I find it." Reid asked.

"I hear the mini Bandersnatch guards it in the dungeon." The Hatter said.

"Thanks. I'll be back to free you." Reid promised and ran off to the dungeon.

"Good luck." The Hatter whispered and he got back to work.

Spencer raced down the hallway. McTwisp guiding him to the dungeon.

"Here we are. Be careful." McTwisp said.

"Thanks. Go back to the Hatter and wait for me." He said. McTwisp didn't nedd to told twice.

Reid rolled his eyes. He turned his attention back to dungeon. He unlooked the door and went in. In one cage there were two ravens and the other the baby Bandersnatch.

'The Bandersnatch guards the sword. And those two must the children of Allen.' He thought.

He freed the two ravens first becaues he promised Allen he would. Then he to the Bandersnatch. He moved closer to the sword and the Bandersnatch growled. Reid had an idea. He gave the Bandersnatch his eye. The Bandersnatch took it and popped it back in. The Bandersnatch looked at Reid and gave him the sword. Reid accepted the blade. When he touched it he felt termendous power flow through him.

"We must go at once. The Queen is waiting." One of the ravens said.

Reid nodded. But how would they get to Mamorial? The Bandersnatch was too small to ride on, so were the ravens. The boy raven went up to McTwisp and nipped at the cake. He grew bigger than Reid! They busted out of the dungeon and flew off to Mamorial.

**Alright! He got the sword! Now Reid can kick ass! But that's a chapter or two away. Stay tuned.**

**Until next time! Has anyone seen my brain? I just had it.**


	6. Mamorial

**A/N: Good evening my doves! Chapter 6! Woot! Over 700+ hits! Thank you! Virtual hugs and cookies! Wheeeeeeeeee! Lol. So here we go!**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Mamorial and the White Queen Alice.**

The giant raven flew to Mamaorial. He let Reid off at the balcony where the Queen was sitting. The Queen smiled at Reid and ushered him to come down. Reid slid off the giant bird.

"Welcome to Mamorial young Spencer. Come lets get you normal." She said leading him into the kitchen.

They talked while Alice brewed the potion to make Reid normal size. She blew on the spoon and gave it to Reid. He drank it and was returned to normal size.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much. Um. I don't suppose you have any clothes that'll fit me, would you?" Reid asked blushing and slighty embaressed.

The Queen chuckled. "I do. This way." She led him down the corridor to a the Hatters room. Alice looked around and picked a white sleeveless button up shirt, white pants, and black boots. Alice handed him the clothes and ushered him behind a folding screen. He came out and looked good in his new outfit.

"My my. You look good." She said. She then noticed his bindings. "Let me guess. The small Bandersnatch got you. The big Bandersnatch got me." She showed him the scar. "I know a way to heal that. Come with me." She lead him outside to a small hut.

In the hut was the big and small Bandersnatch. The big Bandersnatch was happy to see Alice he licked her hand. He'd normally run up to her and lick her face, but the Bandersnatch knew that Alice was ill and couldn't do that.

"Bander. Please heal this boys wound." She said.

Reid took off his bindings and the big Bandersnatch licked his wound. Spencer was amazed that it healed. He patted the Bandersnatches head.

"Thank you." He said.

The Bandersnatch was happy to do it. Alice turned to Reid and ushered him inside.

"It's night now and we wouldn't want our new Champion to catch a cold." She said.

Reid followed her to her room. The March Hare brought them tea, cookies and other sweet treats. Reid was almost drooling. He had a major sweet tooth.

"Help yourself sweetheart. No need to be shy." She said.

Reid dug into the sweet treats. Alice giggled. Reid blushed.

"So um. How'd you become the Queen?" He asked.

"Well the White Queen, after the Jabberwocy was slain laid the Vorpal Sword to rest. It had been years and when her sister had a child she feared for the worst. She forged a sword to be the twin of the Vorpal. Unfortunatly she fell ill after making it. I was called back to Wonderland and was made Queen." She said. "The Prince of Spades killed his mother for her throne in banishment to gain power. As you are aware he's rather tall. He's nothing like his mother. He's power grew and grew, the Vorpal was no match against him. It's twin doesn't obey me, but it may obey you. You must the one to defeat the King and restore peace to Wonderland."

Reid was stunned. Only he could do it. What the about the Kings army? Would he have to face them alone too?

"We have an army to defeat his. So don't worry." She assured him.

He gave her a small smile.

"Oh by the way, how'd you end up ill?" He asked.

"By trying to use the Vorpal Swords twin, I've been cursed." She said.

"Do you think if I used the swords twin I could cure you?" He asked.

She looked at him. Maybe just maybe.

"Perhaps. Let's try it. Draw your sword Champion." She commanded.

Reid took the sword out of it sheath, and wished the Queen was cured. And it happened. Alice was completely cured of the cursed illness.

"Thank you Spencer. I'm cured." She said with a smile.

He smiled back. He was glad he was able to do something.

"Well off to bed Champion. You need you're rest." She said showing him to his room.

He followed and settled for the night.

**CM**

Morgan sat at Reids bedside after him and Hotch getting everyone to go. Then those two fought on who'd stay with him. Morgan stared blankly at his baby brother. He was looking better and was off the ventilator, but still hadn't woken up.

"It's been 3 days kid. When are you gonna wake up? We miss you." He said sadly, grabbing his hand.

Day had turned into night once again.

**Poor Morgan. He misses his brother. Don't worry Morgan he'll back! He's just needs to kick ass first. Lol. Whelp. I'm gonna update 'FBIs Most Youngest' and call it a night.**

**Until next time! You're late for tea!**


	7. Finding who you are

**A/N: Hello my beautiful doves! It looks like it's gonna rain here in Akron. But I'm not complaining. I like the rain! The sound of it is pretty relaxing to me. Don't you be judging. Lol. Anywho, 900+ hits! Thanks you! Y'all make me happy! Let's get hopping shall we?**

**Enjoy! **

**All mistakes my own.**

**Finding who you are.**

The King of Spades paced around the throne room. What if Spennos was Spencer? What if he was going to bring him dowm? What if?

"AHHHHH!" He shouted.

The Kings knight came in.

"What the matter my King?" She asked.

"Spennos left. The Vorpal Swords twin is gone along with the prisoners. And he could be the one that brings me down. The Vorpal Swords twin has been awaken." He said his voice shaken.

"My King. You have nothing to worry about. Spennos couldn't be the one. Alice might've tried to re-activate the sword." She said.

The King glared. Having just put two and two together, he stood up and got in his Knights face.

"Spencer is the only one who can activate the twin sword. Find him, and kill him." He growled.

"Yes my Lord." She said.

Before she left however the King halted her.

"Just a moment. We have an execution to get to. The Hatter helped him escape. He must be put to death. Out with his heart!" He shouted.

In the court yard the drums of death filled the air. The Hatter was brought out.

"I don't suppose you where the boy is?" The King asked.

"No. I wouldn't know." He said.

"Very well. Out with his heart." The King said.

The executioner laid him down on the table. He raised his blade ready to tear out his heart. He brought the sword down and the Hatter disappeared!

"What sorcerey is this!" The King shouted.

"No socerey. Just a disappearing act." Laughed a voice.

The Chesire cat appeared.

"Good evening everyone." He said smiling.

He disappeared again. The Hatter, the Tweedles, and Chesire set for Mamorial.

Back at Mamorial. Spencer was out on his balconey watching the sun rise. It was a nice warm morning, a cool breeze ran through his long locks. He looked over and just now noticed Absolum.

"Absolum? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making my cocoon. It's time for a change." He said continuing his knitting.

"So you'll be a butterfly. How long does it take here in Wonderland?" Spencer asked.

"Not long you stupid boy." He said.

"I'm stupid! I'm Spencer Allen Reid. I was born in Las Vegas Neveda. My dad left me and mom's ill. I live in Quantico Virigina, and work for the BAU in FBI. I have three Doctorates, an IQ of 187, can read 20'000 word per minutes, have an eidetic memory. My team is more my family than my own. I miss them." He said.

"Spencer. At last. You've finally figured out who you are. You no longer have to ponder the thought." He said.

"Thank you Absolum. For helping me realize it." Spencer said.

"Fair farren Spencer. May we meet again." He said curling up in his cocoon.

Spencer smiled and turned to the Hatter walking up with the Tweedles and Chesire. Spencer raced out of the castle to greet them.

"Spencer. You're safe! You made it. You look great, not that you didn't but you look really, really nice." The Hatter said before getting cut off.

"Hatter! I'm fine. The Queen's all better and everything will be fine." He said.

The Queen came out. The Hatter was pleased to see she was better.

"Spencer. The time for battle is near. You must prepare." She told him.

"Yes Alice." He said.

She led him the court yard to train a little before the fight.

Back in Salinzum Grum the King was preparing his army.

"Be warned young Spencer, I WILL NOT FALL!" The King shouted.

**Uh-Oh! The King means business! I hope Spencer can defeat him. Stay tuned!**

**Until next time! HI! This is Reid! I actually can come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is a..!**


	8. The Battle

**A/N: You guys rock! Loving all the adds, and hits! Vitrual hugs and cookies! Anywho chapter 8! WHOOOO! Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**The Battle of White and Black.**

Reid came outside dressed in his armor, sword in hand. He was ready to take down the King. Part of him wishes he didn't have too, but if the King was to be brought to death thaan so be it. Alice saw him and greeted him with a smile.

"Good Morning my Champion. Are you ready?" She asked gently.

"Yes Alice. I'm ready." He said.

"Then let us not waste time." She said climbing on the back of the big Bandersnatch.

Reid climb on the back of the raven that brought him to Mamorial. They set out to bring the Blak Kink.

The Blak Kink paced his throne room. He was not ready to face his death. But if he must than he must. The oraculum had to be wrong right? Spencer would be the one that falls right? Instead of sitting and waiting for the answer, he got on his horse and set off with his army.

They all met on what seemed like a giant chessboard. Reid slid off the back of the giant bird. The Hatter stood next to him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Pretty good." Reid said calmly.

"Good, good. Just remember to focus. Though when Alice fought the Jabberwocky she remembered six impossible things." The Hatter told him.

"Did it help?" Reid asked.

"Yes." The Hatter said.

Reid shrugged. If it helped her maybe it'll help him. He took a deep breathe and went to meet his challenger.

"So we meet again Spencer. Though it'll be you that gets taken out."

"We'll see. I've chased UnSubs deadlier than you." He said un-sheathing his sword.

The King did the same. They stared each other down for a moment, when the lighting flashed the battle was on.

"Six impossible things count them Reid." Reid said to himself.

He dodged a swing.

"One, cats can smile."

He dodged another swing and landed a hit.

"Two, there's a place called Wonderland."

The King turned and bolted.

"Three, caterpillers can talk and think I'm stupid."

He chased after the King.

"Four, everyone's insane."

Reid caught up to him and got another hit.

"Five, the Hatter, the twins, Absolum. They look like my family."

He dodged the Kings blow.

"Six, I can slay the Blak Kink."

And the finally blow was struck. Reid nailed the King in the heart. Reid pulled out his sword and the Kings heart with it. Everyone looked as the Kings body fell into the ocean. The battle was over. He won. He looked at the sword and the heart that was there. He raised the sword and threw it into the ocean.

Alice went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've did it." She said smiling.

"Yeah." He smiling.

"I shall futterwhacken for this victory." The Hatter said and started dancing.

Reid watched and laughed with amusement. Something was then placed in his hand.

"You wish to go home. That'll help." Alice said.

Reid drank the potion, and turned to the Hatter.

"You're leaving." He said sadly.

"I have to go home." Reid said softly.

"Will you come back?" The Hatter asked.

"Maybe." Reid said smiling. "Hatter. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"No idea." He said smiling.

With that Reid disappeared. Leaving Wonderland and going back home.

**The King is dead! Go Reid! Ok so last chapter tomorrow. This was fun to write! Sequel anyone? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Until next time! Reid: We interupt your usual musical selection for an important announcement, never wage a practical joke war on an MIT grad, because we have a history of going nuclear so sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me screaming in your ear. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	9. Even dreams can be real

**A/N: Hello my awesome readers! So sorry for disappearing. Life you know, and I needed a break from Fanfiction. So yeah. Final Chapter! WAHHHHHHHHHH! I had so much fun writing this! I might do a sequel for the fun of it. Anywho, *twiddles thumbs like Reid* let's get going!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Even dreams can be real.**

Reid woke up to the sound of beeping next to him and figured he was in a hospital. But how did he get there? He had been in Wonderland for the past 3 days. Was it all just a dream? He opened his eyes groggily. His body felt really heavy and his chest a little. But what the heck happened? He looked at the person next to him. It was Morgan. Morgan smiled at him. His baby brother was back.

"M'rgan?" Reids words were slurred from sleep and medication.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Long time no see." He said, helping him drink some water.

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"The UnSub was following you and you both went over the cliff." Morgan said.

"Huh. I thought I was in a different place." Reid told him.

"Really? Where were you?" Morgan asked semi confused.

"In Wonderland." Reid replied."I was there, and Hotch was the caterpiller, you and Garcia were Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee, and Rossi was the Mad Hatter."

The team laughed a little.

"Reid, that was just a dream. You've been here and in a coma for 3 days." Hotch said.

Reid laid back in his pillow. He could've sworn he was in Wonderland. A hand grabbing his brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why don't you tell us about your adventure in Wonderland." JJ said.

"Yeah! Tell us what happened!" Garcia said practically jumping up and down.

Reid smiled. He told all about Wonderland and how weird but cool it looks. He told how mad the Hatter really was. How the son of the Queen of Hearts killed her for power and how he had to bring him down. And Alice was the White Queen because the other one passed away from illness. How he tore out the Kings heart and rode a giant raven.

They laughed. Reid was a badass. Hotch actually thought he should let Reid have a sword instead of a gun.

About a few days later Reid was released. It was beautiful warm spring day and he couldn't wait to get home. He was getting a little stir crazy from lying in bed all day. A blue butterfly landed on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Hi Absolum." Reid said.

Absolum flew away. Even dreams can be real.

**AWWWWW! It's over! So readers I hoped you enjoyed it! If I write a sequel it may be for the fun of it and everybody'll be in Wonderland. Lol.**

**Until next time! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!**


End file.
